Nights with Felix
by E. Greyjoy
Summary: After months of consideration, Harry decides to use his Felix Felicis to tell Ginny of his feelings, but Felix has another idea.


Holding the small bottle of potion, Harry considered his options. He could save it for an emergency, or he could be a normal teenager and use it to enhance his chances with Ginny.

Hormones won and Harry and drank a sip of Felix Felicis. Now he needed to find Ginny Weasley and tell her he had a crush on her. It might have been silly for him to waste liquid luck with that, but he needed the luck to find her alone.

At first he didn't feel anything different, but then the need to be in the kitchens kicked in. Maybe Ginny would want to go with him.

"Hey, Harry, where are you going?" said Ginny Weasley once he was out of his dorm.

"To the kitchens," he answered, mentally thanking Felix. "A treacle tart sounds awesome right now."

Ginny's laughter made him feel giddy, but the feeling vanished at her next words.

"Well, enjoy your dessert, Captain," she said and went to her friends.

Harry was confused, thinking that Felix would have helped him to get her alone. But Felix could not be wrong. Deciding to abide by his luck, Harry went to the kitchens.

It was not surprising to find a myriad of elves, but what made him stop and stare once he entered the kitchens, was the beautiful redhead sitting on a small table, eating orange cake.

"Hello, Harry," said Susan Bones. "Would you like to be my company this afternoon?"

He smiled and sat down with her, taking a piece of cake before asking an elf for treacle tart.

"I haven't seen you around much, Susan," said Harry surprising himself at the smoothness on his voice. "Are you hiding from your old defense professor?"

Susan laughed and Harry smiled but wondered why did Felix want him there when Ginny was on some other place?

"Well, things have been a bit hard for me."

Her voice, while cheery, held a hidden sadness Harry knew very well. Prompted by Felix, he took her hand into his.

"You can talk to me anytime, you know?" he said to her, honestly concerned about the Hufflepuff girl. "I might not be your best friend, but I'm here for you"

Susan smiled sadly.

"You would understand, wouldn't you?" she asked quietly and Harry knew she was referring to Sirius. After all, her aunt had just been killed by some Death Eater just a few weeks ago.

Instead of answering, Harry stood up and pulled her into a hug. With Susan's head on her shoulder and her arms around his torso, he understood what Felix meant. There was something about Susan that just made him want to make her happy.

"Nothing will be the same," he whispered to her. "But you are strong and you will live the life she wanted you to have."

It was then that Susan laughed. She let go of him and they sat again.

"Well, she actually had thought about sending you an offer for a betrothal with me until I convinced her otherwise. She wanted the life of Mrs. Potter for me," she said chuckling.

Harry feigned indignation.

"And why would you not want me, my dearest Susan? Is it the hair?" he asked with mocking concern on his voice.

Her laughter was happier now and Harry noticed she was a bit more relaxed. Susan took a sip of pumpkin juice from her goblet.

"Well," she started to explain with a flirty smile, and Harry found himself enthralled by it. "Wizards and witches still use betrothal contracts and arranged marriages. Knowing you were raised by muggles I thought you would find them... Barbaric."

Harry felt himself choke with his own saliva before apologizing and smiling.

"Sorry," he said. "I just never imagined that was still a thing."

"I know, that's why I told her to not to do it."

Harry looked at her with narrowed eyes. For a moment, he felt something stir inside him and he knew it wasn't just the potion.

"And that was the only reason?"

Susan actually blushed when he asked and he stared at her, incredulous.

"You would want to do it, Susan?"

When the only thing she did was to smile and blush even further, Harry knew why Felix brought him there.

"Then it would be my honor to try a relationship with you," he said sincerily and with only a hint of stuttering. "Maybe not a betrothal right away, but what about a few dates to see if you really like me?"

"I'd like that," she said, giving Harry the most beautiful smile he had seen.

He had trusted Felix to give him luck with Ginny and instead he was eating cakes with Susan, considering a serious relationship with her. It might have not been the way he pictured his evening, but when Susan stood on her toes to kiss his cheek in goodbye, he knew Felix was right.

* * *

><p><em>For the Drabble a Thon of the HPFC forum, using the prompt Felix Felicis<em>


End file.
